epoqfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Backhouse Lectures
This is a complete list of Backhouse Lectures, from the first in 1964 to the most recent in January 2011. Full text of these lectures may be downloaded from http://www.quakers.org.au/displaycommon.cfm?an=1&subarticlenbr=29 1964, Kenneth Boulding, The evolutionary potential of Quakerism 1965, Clive Sansom, The shaping Spirit, 1966, Rudolph Lemberg, Seeking in an age of imbalance 1967, Douglas V. Steere, On being present where you are 1968, William N. Oats, In the spirit of the family 1969, A. Barrie Pittock, Toward a multi-racial society 1970, Keith A. W. Crook, Security for Australia? 1972, L. Hugh Doncaster, The Quaker message 1973, Otto van der Sprenkel, Friends and other faiths 1974, Yukio Irie, Pilgrimage toward the fountainhead: Quakerism and Zen Buddhism today 1975, W. A. McNaughton, A time to reap, a time to sow: retirement 1976, Charlotte and Stewart Meacham, Imperialism without invading armies 1977, Mary Woodward, Papua New Guinea: third world on our doorstep 1978, Margaret Wilkinson, Wisdom: the inward teacher 1979, J. Duncan Wood, Quakers in the modern world: the relevance of Quaker beliefs to problems of the modern world 1980, (not published), 1981, Roger C. Wilson, What Jesus means to me: Jesus as the liberator 1982, Ormerod Greenwood, Celebration: a missing element in Quaker worship 1983, Sabine Willis,'' An adventure into feminism with Friends'' 1984, Peter Jones, Pilgrims for justice and peace 1985, Gerald Priestland, For all the saints 1986, Susumu Ishitani, Looking for meanings of my A-bomb experience in Nagasaki 1987, Carol and Dougald McLean, The vision that connects 1988, David Purnell, Creative conflict, 1989, Erica Fisher, A new-born sense of dignity and freedom 1990, Jo Vallentine and Peter Jones, Quakers in Politics: Pragmatisn or Principle 1991, David James and Jillian Wychel, Loving the distances between: racism, culture and spirituality 1993, Ursula Jane O'Shea, Living the way: Quaker spirituality and community 1994, Di Bretherton, As the mirror burns: making a film about Vietnam 1995, Donna Kyle Anderton and Barbara Baker Bird, Emerging currents in the Asia-Pacific 1996, Elise Boulding, Our children, our partners - a new vision for social action in the 21st century 1997, Richard G. Meredith., Learning of one another. The Quaker encounter with other cultures and religions 1998, Charles Stevenson, Embraced by other selves: enriching personal nature through group interaction 1999, Norman Talbot, Myths and stories, truth and lies 2000, Susannah Kay Brindle, To learn a new song. A Quaker contribution to real reconciliation with the earth and its peoples 2001, Hendrik W. van der Merwe, Reconciling opposites: Reflections on peacemaking in South Africa 2002, Mark Deasey, To do justly, and to love mercy: learning from Quaker service 2003, Helen Bayes, Respecting the rights of children and young people: a new perspective on Quaker faith and practice 2004, Ute Caspers, A friendship garden 2005, David Johnson, Peace is a struggle 2006, Polly Walker, One heart and a wrong spirit 2007, Jenny Spinks, Support for our true selves, nurturing the space where leadings flow 2008, George Ellis, Faith, hope & doubt in times of uncertainty, combining the realms of scientific and spiritual enquiry 2009, Helen Gould, The Quaking Meeting 2010, Young Friends, Finding Our Voice, Our Truth, Community and journey as Australian Young Friends